


Fireside

by mistressterably



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FIlthy fluff or fluffy filth... it's the Doctor.. it's You.. it's a campfire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireside

‘Right, blindfold time.’ The Doctor announced as the time rotor fell still. 

‘You didn’t mention anything about a blindfold.’ You protest.

‘It’s a surprise! Work with me here.’ He smiled that toothy smile, crinkling his eyes at you. In his hand dangled the long piece of TARDIS blue silk. You sigh and nod, turning your back to him. His hands, (you were still slightly surprised at how calloused they were), settled the folded strip of silk over your eyes and tied it just tight enough at the back of your head. With that, his hand fell to yours and was leading you from the TARDIS.

The warm air smelled of woods and evening with a hint of wood-smoke. Underfoot, you could hear leaves and twigs crunching and cracking. The Doctor was directing you carefully over some fallen branches until you could hear the soft crackle of a flame. Finally, he turned you around and was untying the blindfold. Your eyes fell on a large blanket on the ground and a cozy fire in the center of the clearing. Nearby was a two-person tent with the door tied back, looking inviting. 

Helping you onto the blanket, you sat down and he joined you, his long legs stretched out towards the flames as he pulled you close into his arms. Soon, your toes were too warm in your shoes and you took them off and laid them on the ground to one side. The Doctor did the same, sitting up to remove shoes and socks, wiggling his toes against your legs. ‘Stop that! I’m ticklish!’ You try to pull away from his tickling toes and he was having none of it. Leaning close, you could see the laugh lines around his eyes and the slow growth of stubble on his chin. Brushing your fingers on his cheek, his gaze went from laughing to sensual. Unable to help yourself, you traced a fingertip through his eyebrows and their soft grey hairs. 

The Doctor stroked your forehead, his fingers gently brushing your hair away from your face. When he leaned close and kissed your forehead lightly, you could breathe in his scent. Sighing, you run your hands through the long grey curls of his hair. Catching him off guard, you tilted your head back and caught him with a kiss on his chin before lightly licking along the creases around his mouth. With a soft noise in his throat, the Doctor moved to catch your mouth with his own, capturing you in a long lingering kiss. 

Moving on the blanket, the Doctor shifted until he was atop you. Your hands were soon under his jacket trying to get it off his shoulders and away. Reluctant to let him go you had to let him sit up just long enough to slip the jacket off and lay it to one side. With just his waistcoat and white shirt on, the flames cast flickering shadows over him. Grabbing for him once more, you fell to another long kiss eagerly drawing his lips between yours. Running your foot up his leg you managed to draw his trousers up to almost his knees.

With your bodies pressed against one another, you were able to start tugging his shirttails free of his trousers to stroke the small of his back. Working your way round, you had the shirt entirely free from his trousers letting your hands roam freely over his chest. As the shirt pushed up towards his chest, you were able to reach the soft grey hair that peppered the center of his chest. Tugging gently on it, you were pleased to feel his lips nip at you more in response. 

One of your legs wound up around his while you tried to loosen his belt. The Doctor teasingly moved away from your grasping hands. ‘Too quick.’ He mumbled. ‘Lots to look forward to tonight.’

‘What have you got in mind.’ You ask.

‘Nights are long here.’ Was all he would say as he eased open the buttons of your top. One large hand, the calloused fingertips were soon easing your bra down to expose a hard nipple. You sighed as he teased you with soft tugs. Your response was a soft moan. When he moved down to start teasing your nipples with his tongue, your fingers held tightly to his curls. Long fingers made their way behind your back to unclasp your bra and he was slipping it off. He locked his eyes on you as he stopped using his tongue on your nipples to use his hands to gently massage and caress your breasts. Running your hands down over his shoulders and arms, you laid your hands over his to guide his fingers back to your nipples. 

Denying you what you wanted from him, the Doctor was sitting up again. As he straddled you and gazed down on your semi-naked body, that long tongue of his slowly running over his lips. All you could do was rest your hands on his strong, wide thighs. To tease you mercilessly, the Doctor began to ease each button of his waistcoat open. He made sure you were watching his every move. The waistcoat was off his shoulders and tossed on top of his discarded jacket. 

Your fingers were digging into the muscles of his thighs, making him smile more. His strip-tease continued with each button of his shirt from the top down slowly being unbuttoned. To make it worse for you, he slipped his shirt open as wide as it would go after each button was opened. Once it got down so that you could begin to see the soft dusting of hair down the center of his chest, it was your mouth going dry and needing have your lips licked. Not that he was going to give you even that relief. 

When the last button was set free, his fingers were pulling the two sides of his shirt open wide and he was running his hands over his own chest. You groaned at the sight of his fingertips teasing his own nipples the same way he’d been pleasing yours. Wanting so much more, you slipped your hands downwards to his inner thighs, but his reach was longer than yours and you couldn’t reach his groin from the position you were in. Gripping his trousers in your grasp you made to pull yourself up to a seated position he wagged his finger at you. ‘No you don’t.’ He said and took hold of your hands to release their grip on his trousers. 

‘Please, Doctor. Just want to touch you.’ You moaned the words, pleading with your alien lover.

He laughed softly and just began to slip off his shirt. It landed silently on the rest of his clothing. Now, he straddled you with only his trousers left on. The belt buckle caught some of the firelight as he twisted slightly to toss his shirt away. Gazing down upon you once more, the Doctor barely needed to move to reach out and lightly flick your nipples with his fingertips making you whimper. 

While he straddled you and was able to keep you from sitting up, what you could do was raise your legs up. Doing so you caught him by surprise and he was soon holding himself up just above you by his hands splayed on the blanket either side of your body. Close enough now, you were able to get your arms around his neck and trap him there for the moment. Finally, you were able to kiss him again, your tongue greedy to taste him. Giving in to you, the two of you were locked once more into a long hungry kiss. 

His fingers explored their way over your body towards the waist of your trousers to begin to undress you of your remaining clothes. When you tried to do the same to him, he once more denied you by pushing your hands away. After a soft groan of protest, his touch on your abdomen just under the waist of your trousers was enough for you to keep your hands away from him for the moment. He made a soft noise of pleasure that you were willing to obey him. Touching you gently, he was unzipping your trousers and stroking your skin as he exposed you. The Doctor easily lifted your hips up to work your trousers down. White lacy panties were the only fabric he left on you as he turned the attention of his lips back onto your hard nipples. Through your panties, as they got more and more damp, his long calloused fingertip was pressing between your labia towards your swollen bud. 

You groaned at his touch, dragging your fingernails over his chest in your arousal. A chuckle in his throat was all he could manage as you drove your tongue deeper into his mouth. Your hips surged towards his touch, wanting him to touch you harder and faster but the Doctor refused to give into you still. His finger pulled away from you to press against your own lips. The scent of your own sex on his finger made you squirm against him, opening your mouth to grab for his finger. As he watched you with those deep pools of his eyes, you began to suck slowly on his long digit. Your eyes told him that you were sucking on his finger as if you were sucking on his member. His finger was removed from your mouth and he was then letting you suck on his thumb. 

‘Stay,’ the Doctor whispered. You nodded obediently. After kissing your mouth, he began to slowly began to lick and lightly nip over your body towards your core. He left on your now incredibly wet panties and began to kiss you through them. His tongue ran slowly up and down the length of your lace-covered dampness. It took no effort on his part to ease your legs further apart. His breath against your skin made you tremble in anticipation. Still he left your panties on. He sucked and lapped at you through them, tasting you that way. 

You couldn’t imagine getting wetter but you did. Your juices began to drip slowly down your thigh but he didn’t let it go to waste. His hot tongue found it and he licked it up. His fingers were spreading the folds of your sex wider through your panties to bury his lips closer to the source of your wetness. You groaned loudly as he encircled your hole and sucked more of your juices from you. Your hips arched upwards in response. He didn’t need to remove your panties to bring you to your peak. When your orgasm began, you gripped his hair, pressing him hard against your privates. Moaning his name, you wanted only to make him continue. 

As you lay back finally, your body needing to take a moment to recover, your fingers continued to tangle in his curls as he slid up towards your hungry lips again. You took your time to help clean his lips and chin of your own sex. Only now was he willing to press his body against you, letting you finally feel how aroused he was from the evening. Then, when you began to work his belt buckle open he allowed you to get it free before his hands stopped you once more. 

‘Why?’ You moaned your frustration.

‘It’s a long night, I said.’ 

‘Not the only thing that’s long.’ You mention, drifting into rudeness. 

‘Don’t make it crude.’ He tutted lightly. ‘You’ve been so good til now.’

‘I want you, Doctor.’ You could barely contain your need to touch him. 

‘I can tell.’ The Doctor replied, his voice as sexually arousing as his fingers or his tongue. 

‘Please, let me have more.’ You begged.

‘More?’ He asked then nodded slightly. He got up and took the few steps until he was on his knees behind you, sitting you up until you were leaning back against those wonderful thighs of his. He used his hands to massage and stroke your neck and shoulders, then down and over your breasts from behind. Gently kneading the soft mounds of your breasts as your hard nipples were covered by the palms of his hands. You were almost brought back to peaking from just his touching but then he shifted and was sat behind you with his legs around you. His large hands took hold of your hips and you were brought back to sit up against him. The hard muscle of his erection pressed against you. His lips were back to kissing you, this time to suck lightly over your neck and shoulders. His strong arms with the throbbing veins were around your waist. Your head went back against his shoulder as his hands were back between your legs stroking you once more through your wet panties.   
You could feel the fabric being pushed to one side as his fingers worked under the lace to finally touch you directly. Your breath came faster as the rough skin of his fingertip slowly circled hard against your bud. Hoarsely, you begged him to send you over the edge but he denied you, remaining at his slow pace of teasing. He urged you on with his soft voice. Reaching up behind you, you took hold of him and arched your back up towards his hand. You couldn’t hold back any longer and called his name in your pleasure. 

‘Exquisite.’ He whispered in your ear as you collapsed back into his arms and body. As you caught your breath, you roamed your hands over his body wherever you could reach. His trousers, still on, were offensive now that it was keeping you from stroking his legs. Wriggling around in his arms, you were soon on your knees between his spread legs to face him. His hands were hot against your skin as he held you by the waist. Your hands ran through his hair as you kissed him feverishly. 

With a push on his shoulders, you forced him to lay back on the blanket. The Doctor watched you closely as you were the one on top now, your breasts pressing down against his chest. Keeping his arms pinned by your hands, you were kissing his face and neck, her tongue drawing along the lines of his bones. Letting go of his arms, you slithered your way down over his chest and stomach with soft kisses, wet nips with your lips on his skin and darting licks with the tip of your tongue. Looking up at him, he lifted his slightly to watch your hands working his trousers open slowly. He wasn’t the only one who do a strip tease. You took your time unzipping him and getting the trousers off his long legs. Giving up once the full length of his erection was exposed, you moved back up again to straddle his crotch, teasingly keeping him from entering you but allowing his erection to rest snugly in your wet folds. 

It was his turn to moan now, wanting more than what you were giving him in that moment. Laying forward, your lips were sucking and tugging on his nipples, delighting in how his fingers moved through your hair. The Doctor slowly moved his hips to rub himself back and forth over your wetness. All it would take is quick shift of your hips and he’d be inside you but as he had teased you so much you wanted to return that favour. When his hips began to move a little faster, creating a bit more friction between you, you slid your way once more down his body and took hold of him gently. The muscle was stiff and the veins pulsed just under his glistening skin. You could smell both his sex and your own on him with the undertones of his musky sweat. 

The first touch of your tongue on the underside of his member made him groan loudly. He sat up on his elbows to watch you slowly run your fingers up and down the length of him. Holding him with one hand, you were able to lick slowly up from the base to the tip letting your tongue drift along the path of his veins until he was breathing more quickly. Wanting it for yourself rather than with his pleasure in mind, you wrapped your lips around him and feasted on him completely. His own large hand wrapped around the base, helping to hold himself steady for your intense savoring of his member. The sound of his voice cracking as he spoke your name and the tensing of his body under you were the signals of his peaking. Greedy, you imbibed what he spilled into your mouth. 

A long, slow lick of your lips as you sat up to place your hands on his rising and falling chest, you smiled through half closed eyes at the sight of him. His slightly parted lips, the flush in his neck and cheeks, the quick darting out of his lips, his hands trembled just a little as they ran over your arms. The heat of the fire on your backside warmed you as you lay down on him, his arms around you as you both relaxed, comfortable in one another’s presence. 

Some popping of the burning out logs broke the silence and he was helping you sit up in his lap. With his hands helping you to your feet, he completed the job of removing his trousers, letting them fall on to the pile of the rest of your clothes. You, still in your incredibly wet panties, was first into the tent followed by him. His fingers zipped the tent closed and the fire burned out on its own.


End file.
